So That Was Her Plan
by TheUnnamedAvatar
Summary: This takes place during FlamingToad's Mother Knows Best (after Chap. 6). The beginning seems weird unless you read Mother Knows Best. The rating is M for the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the characters belong to JK Rowling. This was based on events from FlamingToad's Mother Knows Best.**

**A/N: I really advise reading Mother Knows Best (it's an adorable MMAD story) because it will help you to understand what's going on. However, it's not needed seeing how this is about a certain Potions Master and Flying Instructor at Hogwarts. Anyway, this takes place after Chapter 6. There was never any elaboration to what happened, so I made my own! And yes, it will be multiple chapters, probably 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

After everyone's attention returned to their previous duties, a figure slinked out of the Great Hall and into the shadows. They crouched down, keeping the gaze on the doorway. Soon enough, the target crosses the doorway, no doubt on his way to ask a certain hawk-eyed witch if she would care to dance. But before he could reach his destination, a spell was cast and Severus was dragged by an invisible force out into the corridor.

Quickly regaining his sense, Severus hears a figure in the shadows cast "Petrificus Totalus" but swiftly spins away to avoid the curse. However, he wasn't quick enough to dodge the following Confundus charm.

The next thing he felt was the cold hard corridor against his cheek. But even with his spinning head, Severus could make out the figure in purple as they crept closer. The figure began to bend down, reaching for his wand. Feebly, he made efforts to move his arm away and secure his wand, but the other hand easily removed it from his weakening grip.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Surely you value your wand more than that, Severus. Well if you truly want it, you'll have to come and get it" the figure taunted.

_That voice.. He knew it anywhere! What was Minerva planning? First, dying his hair that hideous, hot pink! Then leaving him on the ground after stealing his wand._

As his vision began to clear, he saw Minerva turning the corner. Slowly he dragged himself to his feet and started after the Transfiguration professor. Still disoriented, Severus tripped over his feet multiple times only to get back in the chase.

After rounding several more corners and climbing a few flight of stairs, Severus's sense return to normal. Seeing a blur of purple enter a portrait, he sprints to reach it before it closes. Once in the passageway behind the portrait, Severus catches his breath before cautiously following the wall.

Unbeknownst to him, Minerva charmed the passage to lead directly into the bedroom, where her trap was waiting for him.

Reaching the mouth of the corridor, Severus caught sight of Minerva, desperately trying spells to unlock a chest next to the bed. Severus hides his presence and sneaks up behind her as she tries to hide his wand. However, he failed to notice that the real Minerva was behind him until after she cast the stunning spell.

Thankfully, this time, Severus hits the bed instead of the ground. But he panicked as Minerva grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over. He sees her stifling a laugh at the terrified look in his face as she conjures rope. With another flick of the wand, the rope goes flying towards his arms, effectively tying them to the post of the bed as the stunning spell began to wear. Before she had a chance to tie his legs, Severus starts thrashing his legs wildly to keep her at bay, however, she merely flicks her wand once more.

His head hangs limply in defeat as she stalks toward him. As she raises her wand, he braces himself for the final blow, but it never comes.

Instead, she merely says, "Enjoy the rest of your night, Severus. I'm sure you'll enjoy the company" before walking out and leaving him there.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw what else she has done. All of his clothes, except his boxers, had been banished, leaving him practically naked and tied to a stranger's bed!

His eyes begin to scan the room, searching for a way to escape. They passed over a Cleansweep Six, Quidditch trophies and medals, newspaper clippings of the Holyhead Harpies and his wand! But, stretch as he may, Minerva was kind enough to leave it just inches out of his reach. Sighing in frustration, he closed his eyes as he tried to calm his temper.

_I will not kill Minerva. I will not kill Minerva. I will not kill Minerva... For Merlin's sake?! Who am I kidding?! I WILL KILL HER! She has taken this too far! Not only will I be too ashamed to show my face to person who finds me, but I didn't even get to enjoy the dance with Rolanda! I wouldn't be in this situation if only I hadn't fallen for her! If I didn't start to notice the gleam in her beautiful yellow eyes or the half smirk plastered on her porcelain skin..._

No matter how hard Severus tried, he couldn't get his mind off the flying beauty. So, instead of fighting it, he embraced it and began to dream her flying during her free periods. She really was amazing, and didn't she go pro for a little while? Who was it that she played for?

_She definitely played for England, she would never settle for anything less. Could it have been the Falmouth Falcons, or was it the Montrose Magpies? Wait a minute! The Holyhead Harpies! No, she wouldn't dare- oh who am I kidding?! This is exactly what Minerva would do! She will pay for embarrassing me!_

Renewing his efforts to free himself, his body began thrashing and twisting violently. In all of his commotion, he didn't hear the portrait open once more.

**A/N: You'll probably hate me for leaving it there, but it was the perfect spot! Anyway, if you liked it, I suggest following this because I can't guarantee when I'll update next. I want start the real plot of A Fresh Start and get to the exciting parts, so this will be a second priority for now.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (It's still Thanksgiving day for me) Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, the characters to JK Rowling and publishers, while it's based on events from FlamingToad's Mother Knows Best.**

**Chapter 2**

Renewing his efforts to free himself, his body began thrashing and twisting violently. In all of his commotion, he didn't hear the portrait open once more.

Seconds later, a figure emerged through the portrait and slouched their way to the couch by the fireplace. Sighing loudly, the figure slumped forward, hanging her head in her hands. Upon hearing the disturbance, Severus finally stopped his thrashing, entranced by Rolanda, still sporting her long, curvy golden dress.

Only when she spoke, his trance was broken as he savored the sound of her luxurious voice.

"Why did he leave before dancing with me? I thought he was actually excited that I had asked him. I guess he was just trying to being polite, but I'd rather be rejected than pitied." she confessed.

It took a few moments for her words to sink in, but once they registered in his brain, he knew what he had to do.

"Rolanda, I didn't want to leave you. I was tricked and trapped by your best friend."

He expected her to tense up and flinch at the sound of his voice, but she reacted in no way whatsoever. He cleared his throat twice and continued to try her name. By his fifth try, Severus knew it would be of no use. Minerva was kind enough to place a disillusionment and silencing charm on him. But for her plan to work, Rolanda would have to see him eventually. Knowing Minerva, the charms would only deactivate when Rolanda reached a close proximity to the bed to maximize his embarrassment.

Suddenly, Rolanda stood up and nearly stomped her way to the bathroom, muttering about her stupid heart. Minutes after the door closes, Severus hears the water flowing through the pipes. Closing his eyes, Severus did anything possible to distract his mind from how she would look as she emerged from her shower. As the water stopped, his gaze became fixed at the bathroom door, waiting for the witch inside.

The door opened to reveal one Rolanda Hooch with a dressing gown tied loosely around her slender waist. Even in his current situation, Severus had no control over his imagination and what lay beneath the silky material.

Before she made her way towards the bed, she began to untie the knot that held the garment to her body. To reduce his embarrassment, Severus squeezed his eyes shut and waited as she laid the robe on the backing of an armchair near the bed. After a few moments, Severus peeked his eyes open and saw her in a navy blue silk slip that showed off her figure. He couldn't help but notice the feeling of disappointment in the pit of his stomach.

_Disappointment? Surely, I can't be disappointed. It's probably just misinterpreted relief. Yeah, relief that I don't get to see her toned body or her luscious curves. What am I even saying? I love her, every single part of her. But she'll never love me now. All I can hope for is her forgiveness and friendship.._

He was brought out of his reverie when he heard gentle thud as she removed her wand from her pocket and placed it on the end table. He fearfully awaited her reaction as he feels the bed sink slightly under her weight.

"Rolanda?"

Leaping from the bed and to the armchair, Rolanda snatches her wand and aims it at the bed with a stunning spell ready. Severus's body tenses as he braces himself for her spell. But all he hears is a stunned gasp as she recognizes him.

"Severus? Is that you?" she whispered.

"Were you expecting someone else, Rolanda?" he sneered, inwardly cringing at the sarcasm that dripped from his response.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TIED TO MY BED?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE REST OF YOUR CLOTHES?!" she screamed.

He flinched at her outburst before closing his eyes and answering her questions.

"I was making my way over to you so I could request a dance, but I dragged out of the Great Hall before I could. Out of nowhere, I was hit by a Confundus charm and was tricked into your private rooms. From there, my attacker thought it would be rather amusing to tie me to your bed and farther humiliate me by leaving me in this state of undress. But before they left me, a disillusionment and silencing charm had been placed on me. That's why I couldn't notify you of my presence earlier." he quietly explained.

His voice held a hint of irritation and the usual amount of disinterest, but there was something else. Fear maybe? But what would he be afraid of? But whatever it was, seemed to ease her anger. As he continued to talk, her eyes began to assess the situation. Scanning over his face, she noticed a hint of a pink hue which suited his pale skin well. They continued lower over his throat to his slightly muscular chest and abdomen until they reached his boxers. Unsurprisingly, he wore a pair of jet black boxers that matched the rest of his wardrobe.

"Rolanda, are you furious with me?"

Severus waited for a reply, but only silence ensued. Slowly opening his eyes, he turned in her direction to find her staring at him! Well, his boxers to be specific.

"Ahem. Rolanda?"

"Oh. Sorry, what were you saying?" she blushed. She left her wand on the end table before walking towards the bed.

"I wanted to know if you were angry with me," he repeated.

"I'm not angry, just curious. Who did this? And why to my bed?" she inquired while moving to untie his legs from the bed.

"You will have better luck if you asked your best friend those questions because I can't fathom why she would do this."

"Minerva did this?!"

"Yes. She's one of the few staff members who revel at my displeasure."

"Could it be revenge for coloring her robes?"

"I'm fairly certain that's what the pink hair was for, but this.. situation has to about something else entirely."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later."

"We?" he questions as his eyebrows neared his hairline.

"Oh, sorry am I imposing?"

"No, I just didn't know you were willing to help me."

"Believe or not Severus, I've come to see you as my friend and there's nothing that will change that." She left him no room to argue as she immediately moved to his side to free his remaining limbs. Reaching over him to untie his right arm, Rolanda accidentally brushes her arm against his lean chest and inhales deeply as she revels in the feel of his skin against hers. As she snaps back to reality, her cheeks flush scarlet and Severus begins to wonder what caused her sudden change of demeanor.

After she finished untying the knots, both sit casually on the bed in a comfortable silence.

But it's soon broken as Severus asks the question that has been burning on his mind, "Why are you not angry Rolanda? This is an invasion of your privacy and not to mention embarrassing."

"Uh. It's fine, Sev. I d-don't really mind this whole thing. I actually kind of like this.I mean- wait! Th-that came out wrong! What I meant to s-"

He swiftly closes the distance between them during her stammered response and silences her with a brush of his lips against hers. Before she could comprehend the warm sensation spreading through her body, reality came crashing down as he pulled away. Her eyes flashed open to see his hanging low and turned away from her. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks due to her stimulated senses. After the kiss, she had no doubt about her feelings for Severus Snape

_But how do I tell him without sounding like a fool? Surely I can't be that foolish because he was the one who kissed me? But how could he feel that way abou-_

"Rolanda, please forgive me. I shouldn't have done that and I'm already invading your privacy. I'll just let myself out and hopefully, we can go back to our friendship as if this hadn't happened." he whispered as he moved to stand from the bed.

**A/N: Another cliff hanger! But I'm already working on the next and final chapter! Hopefully with this out of the way, I can focus more on my other story! Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think! And a follow or two would be encouraging :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me, only to JK Rowling and the respective publishers!**

**Chapter 3**

_"Rolanda, please forgive me. I shouldn't have done that and I'm already invading your privacy. I'll just let myself out and hopefully, we can go back to our friendship as if this hadn't happened." he whispered as he moved to stand from the bed._

With her quick reflexes, Rolanda was able to grab his forearm and pull him back a bit, but she was too forceful and he was spun back onto the bed. Thankfully, he reacted quickly enough to catch himself with his arms on both sides of her waist. Unfortunately, as he was pulled back, his momentum carried him over to Rolanda's side of the bed. To avoid colliding with Severus, Rolanda was forced to flatten her body against the bed and braced herself for impact. This left the two of them nearly lying on each other, a hair's breadth between the lengths of lower body.

Caught of guard, Rolanda's chest heaved with adrenaline from nearly being smashed and her current position with the Potions Master.

Neither her excited state of breathing nor her exposed cleavage was lost on Severus as he felt the blood in his veins pulse through to his lower body. In an effort to divert anymore possible embarrassment, he began to shift his lower abdomen up, however, a gentle touch on his forearm paused his actions.

Blushing, Rolanda slowly removed her hand from his arm and spoke in her quietest voice. "You don't have to go. You could stay here."

Slowly, he brought his gaze up to meet hers before moving once more, however, this time, she pleaded, "Please, Severus. Stay. Don't leave me."

"I was only moving to get off you. Unless you like me on top of you," he questioned as his eyebrows neared his hairline.

"Oh-er, it's not all that unpleasant. I actually kind of like this."

"Really? Then would you permit me to kiss you again?"

Swiftly, she pushed herself upwards and into his lips, savoring the feel of his against hers. But all too soon he began to move, causing her to pull away once more, as worry lined her face.

"I'm not regretting anything, Rolanda. I'm merely moving into a more comfortable position," he explained as he moved straddle her hips. He leaned forward and brought his lips close to her ear as he whispered in a huskier voice, "Except our clothes."

As she felt his length pressing into her legs, she blushed and answered, "They're only a minor setback. One that can be easily remedied later, Sev."

Not waiting for any more encouragement, he pressed his lips to her, but this time a primal urgency of desire present. He nibbled on her lip as his tongued begged for entrance. Relishing the feel, Rolanda wrapped her arms around his back before opening her mouth to him. Their tongues met and clashed, causing a new sensation of pleasure to wash over her, but it soon merged with the next as he began lightly tracing her slim figure through her navy blue material with his fingertips. Shivers of delight traveled throughout her body, leaving a tingling sensation that needed to be satisfied all throughout her body.

The kiss deepened more as their moans pushed each other closer to the edge. But before it could continue, Severus pulled his lips back and licked his swollen lips nervously.

"Rolanda.. I love you" he whispered mere inches away from her ear.

In response, she tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "I love you too" before pulling him back down for a searing kiss. All throughout her body, her senses felt heightened, but she barely registered the fact that Severus's lips moved from hers down to her neck where he began nipping and teasing her. He began making his way down to her collarbone when she felt his lips reluctantly leave her skin.

Breathily, he whispered, "May I?" as he fingered the thin straps holding the gown to her body.

All she could manage was a brief nod before his fingers began peeling the material away from her skin, causing her body to reverberate with pleasure as he touched the newly exposed skin.

Within seconds, the straps and top of her gown lay forgotten by her hips as Severus refocused his attention to her milky white skin and breasts, her nipples already hard from his touches and cool air, but not for long as his warm hands cover them. As he begins to massage them, shivers of pleasure begin to run down her spine, causing her to moan in delight. A smile flashes across his face at her moans, but it's quickly covered by her own lips in attempt to alleviate the burning feeling near her center. Sensing her need, he took her gown in his hands and began to pull it lower over her body before tossing it to the side. As Severus freed Rolanda of her gown, she began to caress his muscular back, sending shivers down his spine. Severus's tongue fought for dominance as he explored her mouth, taking away her attention from the fact that he already removed her panties and began to feel her moist center. Slowly, he entered a finger in her and began to explore, looking for the point he knows will drive her wild.

As he went deeper into her, Rolanda moaned into his mouth, only motivating Severus to find the spot sooner. She broke this kiss to catch her breath as his fingers found her clitoris. Taking advantage of the absence of her lips, he trailed kisses over her chest. His lips graced each hardening nipple once before moving down towards her flat stomach until he reached between her legs. Spreading them farther apart, he tenderly kissed the inside of each thigh before starting to pleasure her once more.

He licks over her opening before plunging his tongue inside and searching for the sensitive spot again. Determined to make Rolanda climax before entering her, he snuck in his fingers and began to massage her clitoris. All the while, his free hand began tracing invisible figures over her goose bump-covered skin. And within seconds, her walls contract around his fingers and the sheets become balled up in her hands as she struggled to stifle her moans of pleasure and delight.

Feeling her body relax below him, he whispers in her ear, "Don't think you're getting off the hook that easily, I'm not done with you yet!" Slowly he pulled her head back up for another heated kiss.

Pulling away to catch their breaths, Severus and Rolanda's eyes meet for a brief second, but for them it felt as if time had stopped. They could see the raw love, lust, and passion in each other's eyes.

Suddenly, the two tumbled and Severus did the only thing he could imagine: pull his true love closer to him as he grasped her slender waist. But soon, her voice whispered into his ear.

"Uh-uh, my turn portions boy." she teased.

Gently, she pried her body from his grip and lifted herself until he was positioned right beneath her. Slowly lowering herself, she could feel his body tremble from the intimate touching of their sexes. Soon, his length began to enter her but stopped halfway. Her body began to rock back and forth, causing a new type of friction between them. The pace stayed slow and sensual until Severus lost his patience and used his hands to grab her hips and pull her down until he was completely in her. From there, her hips began to rock faster and harder against his pelvis as her hands began to caress his chest and biceps. Her touches ran shivers up and down his spine as small jolts of electricity passed between them. His deep moans pushed her to go faster until she felt him release inside of her.

Determined for another round, she slowed her pace only to press her body against his. He could feel her hard nipples against his chest as her breasts heaved from her breathing. Slowly, their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouth and battling for dominance.

It seemed that Rolanda would get her way with the Potions Master once more this night, until he flipped her over and pinned her wrists down to the side of her body. No matter what she tried, she couldn't overpower him. He was more muscular and had her senses ensnared,leaving her at his will. Whimpers of desire escaped her mouth as he began plunging slow but deep into her. With each thrust of his pelvis, he rubbed over her clitoris, bringing sensual moans to arise from both. With each other's moans and the sound of the bodies meeting, the two reached a climax simultaneously.

Exhausted from the effort, Severus collapsed to the side of Rolanda, both of their chests heaving from exertion. Soon enough, Rolanda moved to cuddle into his chest, leaving his arms to curl around her waist.

Tilting her face up to meet his, she gasps in shock.

"What? Have I done something wrong?" his voice was laced with worry.

"Yo-Your.. Your hair?" she stammered.

"Has your love been blinded you from seeing my atrocious pink hair?" he chuckled.

"No, it's black again!"

"What?! How can that.. So that was her plan.."

"Uuh.. Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Minerva. As you know, she was the one to dye my hair. I thought it was just revenge for changing her robes, but now I see her plan"

"I'm still in the dark here.."

"Like usual, she doesn't like people meddling with your life, so once she found out we were helping her mom, she played matchmaker for us. She saw our feelings for each other and pushed us together by leaving us in an awkward and somewhat intimate setting. She could only infer our activities after she left, but she modified the hair spell to confirm her suspicions."

"You may not agree, but I really must thank her. She indirectly gave me the best night of my life."

"Indirectly?"

"Yes, because she only pushed you and I together, while you did the real pleasing

"Is that so? I guess I'll just have to top tonight but not now. I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms." he whispered.

"That sounds delightful. And I know I said this earlier, but I truly do love you, no matter how much you get under my skin."

"Huh, I really thought that you liked it when I was, as you said, 'under your skin'" he teased.

"Severus Snape! You know what I meant!" she blushed as she lightly smacked his chest.

"Yes, but no matter how much I love you Rolanda, I'll never stop my teasing" he teased before kissing her temple as she closed her eyes.

All Rolanda could do before she fell asleep was snuggle closer to his warm body as he pulled the blanket around them tighter.

THE END!

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, I got swamped with school then robotics. Not to mention me changing the events after I finished writing! Anyway, I hoped you liked this ending and I'm trying to update A Fresh Start within a week or so. Go check it out and leave some reviews!**


End file.
